Nalani, The Heavenly Chief
General Information Sample-377e330c7d192683017967f9cf8323cb.jpg Name: '''Nalani Hailama '''Age: '''20 '''Weight: '''173 '''Height: '''6'1 '''Eye Color: '''Grey '''Blood Type: ???' '''DoB: '''November 16, ???? Appearance Nalani.jpg Her hair falls at about to about fourteen inches and a soft silvery blue color. Her skin a toasted caramel that glows with young life. Her eyes are usually set in a stern cloudy grey, some say that she brought in thundering storms behind her that seems to match her eyes when she went into battle. Her figure is curvy but usually covered by steel armor or long flowing clothes, her chain which she uses as a weapon is usually hanging around her chest like a satchel. Her sword usually sheared at her side unless she's feeling particularly trusting of the strange lands. She's most likely to be seen in things that allow her body to breathe if she's not in armor. She doesn't usually show much emotion on her face, usually looking curiously around her at her surroundings since she'd never seen Earth before. Behavior/Personality 1649ca87ace59d984723abfd3bb7217b.jpg Nalani seems to be very poised and respectable when you first meet her. She withholds most of her natural curiosity and the need to explore the new world she's found herself in. She usually has a smart remark or two if her guard is down is quick to make a joke to make the people around her laugh. Her aura isn't exactly welcoming if she doesn't know you but once she warms up she can become a very loving and doting friend. She cares a lot about the people she left behind and can be found looking forlornly into space--homesick and wishing she could feel the chilling air of her home plane. Roleplay Allignment Chaotic Good Occupation/Class Storm-image-storm-36783200-517-764.png Occupation: Unknown Class: Tribal Killian Princess Fighting Style Ninjutsu - Peak Human Agiligty - -Peak Human Sensory System - Nalani is usually a close combat fighter. She wields a chain and an extremely curved sword that is native to her region pulling her enemies closer with the chain and locking their arms in place, then lashing out with the sword. Her senses are overcharged so she usually is pretty aware of her surroundings and the situation she's in, which is why she was a good commander. Chi Base Insert Chi Form Insert Weapon(s) of Choice Nalani prefers weapons that can be easily formed. Chains, pipes, anything heavy with a solid impact when thrown or swung. But if she had a choice her go-to is her silver chain wielded in her left hand with a special Shotel crafted by one of her closest friends from the Dark Zone. The Shotel is always shining and clean when she wields it. A braided chain always plays a soft tinkling sounds as it is swung. Using her chain to pull people closer and her shotel to chop them in half as they approach it became a signature move that most Tribal armies feared when they knew they'd be opposing Nalani. Allies/Enemies Insert Background She was supposed to be the carrier of the heir. She was supposed to create a bond between two of the strongest Tribes in the Outer City, but she failed. She was given many years and every time she failed. The babies fell from her stomach like water falls from her sink as she washed dishes for her husband. The babies wouldn't catch to her body pulling away from her in bloody pools at her feet as she wept in defeat at her inability to care for them. No one wept with her no one coddled her in love as she mourned the loss of something so precious. Her husband was evil, scary, angry. He’d been taken from his own young baby he’d had with a woman he loved to marry, and she couldn’t even hold one within her stomach for him. He hated her, abused her, but she dealt with it for her family. To uphold her name. To honor her father. This abuse was foreign to her. This failure wasn’t something she often felt in her previous occupation before becoming nothing more than a vessel for an heir. She was a commander, a leader, a warrior whose troops didn’t fall in battle. A strategic mastermind who didn’t lose the fights she picked. She had been a spy. She indulged in intrigue. She enjoyed being the fastest with a blade, but even faster with her wits and now when all that is stripped from her. When her worth is dwindled down to being just about how her body may be shaped in the next nine months, she was an utter failure. Something so simple and she couldn’t deliver for her people. For her tribe and because of this, because she couldn’t carry a child within the first two years of marriage to her worst nightmare, the alliance was unsteady. They’d wanted her specifically because of her past as a warrior. Her husband was a commander like her. When they’d battled against one another as children, she was crowned victor. They wanted that strength in the child’s blood, rather than any of her other sisters who stood waiting for the moment when their mother would marry them off to a tormentor like she was. It was her sister who told her to run. Kari told her that this world was no longer for her, she said that the goodness in Nalani’s heart was too great to be treated to poorly. The older woman hugged her and whispered that she would take Nalani’s place, then told her to run and never look back. Because if she looked back for too long then they would all be able to find her again. Kairi told her that she was meant for more than to just become a womb and lose being a woman. Kairi told her to only come back when she felt capable of holding all of the Tribal lands under her command.'She was only to return when she was ready to not just save her own Tribe, but all of her people. Because Kairi saw doom coming over the hills that shielded them from the City. She saw doom as one of the leaders would try and charge the gates. She knew in her heart that it wouldn’t work, just like many of the underlings of the Tribal Leader’s families. And so she ran. Ran until she stumbled into a rift that ported her straight onto Earth. She couldn’t use the full ability of her powers because that would be a guiding light for her mother and husband to track her down if they so wished. So she was left to wander Earth with the bare minimum of what she could do. Fearing with every step she took that she’d be dragged back into the Tribal wars. Fearing that she wouldn’t be able to become who her sister expected her to be. Fearing the new world around her, with it’s warm air and bright sun. Even through all that fear she kept walking. She didn’t look back. Because even if she did fail, even if she was found, even if this world did kill her, she sure as hell was going to give it her best try. She would fight harder than she ever had to not lose this battle. Category:Generation 1 Category:RPC